


Rainy Day

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Zach Dempsey - Freeform, Zalex, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: It’s really cold outside, and Zach lets Alex borrow his jacket.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a rush when I wrote this and I’m also a day late. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> HAPPY ZALEX WEEK EVERYBODY!

Today has been the coldest fucking day ever.

It’s a Saturday afternoon. Since Zach’s mom was busy with work and his sister was staying over at a friend’s house, Zach had decided to sleep over at Alex’s house the night before. Originally, Zach and Alex were going to spend their weekend driving around the town and hanging out, however the very moment the walked out the door they discovered that it was raining. The two boys had rushed back into the house. After a quick google search, they later found out that it would be raining for the entire day. They quickly decided that it would be better if they were just inside the entire day 

They spent most of the day making fun of old movies, playing video games together, building pillow forts and attempting to bake a cookies. (Don’t ask them how it went) 

Despite the fact they’ve spent the entire day inside wrapped in dozens of blankets, they’re both freezing cold.

Just as they’re about to choose another movie to watch, Zach notices Alex shiver for the fifth time in a row. 

“Dude, are you okay?”

Alex nods his head frantically, “Oh, yeah...totally!”

Zach gives him a look of concern, “You know, if you need an extra blanket you can just ask me.”

“This is the last blanket I could find.”

Shit. Maybe he should’ve brought more blankets.

“Well...you can wear my jacket if you to.” Zach suggests.

Alex’s eyes widen and his face becomes slightly more red. The younger boy doesn’t reply immediately.

“I mean, you don’t have-“

Before Zach can continue Alex cuts him off, “Sure. I wouldn’t mind that,”

By then both of the boys are blushing. Zach stares back at him in utter disbelief. It takes a moment for him to respond, “Wait...what?”

“I said sure,”

Slowly, the taller boy takes off the light blue jacket he’s wearing and hands it over to Alex. The jacket is way too big for him, but that only makes him look more adorable. It looks more like a blanket than a jacket. No matter how hard he tries, Zach can’t seem to look away. He only realizes how obvious his stares are when Alex clears his throat.

“What are staring at?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Alex clearly doesn’t believe his lie. He stares back at him in confusion. They stay like that for a while, staring at each other in silence. Zach feels his heart thumping loudly, and it’s the only thing that he hears. There’s another second of silence. Slowly, he finds himself leaning forward towards the other boy in front of him. He moves his head forward and their lips finally meet. They both lose themselves in the kiss, completely forgetting about the cold weather and their surroundings. He moves his hand down to hold onto to Alex’s waist. They kiss until they both run out of breath. Both of the boys slowly pull away, grinning at each other. 

Alex is the first one to break the silence. His cheeks are a bright shade of pink and his lips look slightly swollen. The boy smirks, “What was that for, Dempsey?”

Zach shrugs, “I don’t know. I guess you looked too cute. I couldn’t help myself.”

The weather seems to feel a lot less cold after that.


End file.
